


Anything You Say Can And Will Be Used Against You

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Series: S7 Countdown - 5 Days of Murven Fics [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Organized Crime, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Smut, Threats of Violence, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: If Raven Reyes was looking for a sign that she was in over her head, it just so happened that there were three of them sitting right in her living room. All of them agents for the DEA. But she didn’t need to be told she was in deep. No, she realized that yesterday all on her own.It started because Jasper was missing.
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Series: S7 Countdown - 5 Days of Murven Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748824
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Anything You Say Can And Will Be Used Against You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - my intentions are good! This IS part of my 5 Days til s7 Countdown, but I've got two young kids, homeschooling and soo many meals and dishes that I'm definitely running behind! But, this is story #4, and I'm hoping to get all five fics published at least before s7 starts TONIGHT! Wish me luck! And talk to me on tumblr if you're watching - I'll be watching live EST! EEEEKKK I feel like I might throw up!

* * *

If Raven Reyes was looking for a sign that she was in over her head, it just so happened that there were three of them sitting right in her living room. All of them agents for the DEA. But she didn’t need to be _told_ she was in deep. No, she realized that yesterday all on her own. 

It started because Jasper was missing. Monty had called, definitely worried, asking Raven if she had seen him. That phone call was the beginning of it all. The three of them had been friends for years, but ever since the girl Jasper had been dating had died unexpectedly, Jasper had been spiralling into a profound depression. They were doing their best to juggle Jasper, their jobs, and everything else life had been throwing their way since college, but even with their combined efforts, Jasper had been chasing the high that drugs could bring him, doing everything he could to forget his pain. 

She’d been worried, too, no question. It wasn’t like Jasper to disappear for long. But as she and Monty had discussed all the places they could think of that Jasper would go, the dread in her stomach grew. They’d each gone out, driving around to look for him, but after Raven had had no luck, she’d come back to her apartment empty-handed, waiting for Monty to check in with his results. Less than an hour later, Monty had struck out too. Initially they decided to try again the next day, hoping that Jasper would show up, but a nagging voice inside her kept saying that if she waited that long, it might be too late. 

With nothing to go on, she’d contacted her friend Clarke. Clarke’s stepfather, Marcus Kane, worked for the police department. Raven wasn’t sure in what capacity, but she was hoping to get some advice. Clarke had arranged for him to give Raven a call the next morning, and once the whole story had tumbled out and she had mentioned Jasper’s name as the person who was missing, Kane had gone eerily quiet. 

“Raven, I know this is going to come as a surprise, but in one of our ongoing investigations, Jasper’s name has been coming up based on who he’s been associating with. If he’s missing, there may be good cause for him to be in trouble. I’d like to come talk to you in person, maybe arrange to tap your phone just in case he tries to get in touch with you. Would that be alright?”

After that, things had really blown up. DEA Special Agents Marcus Kane, Nate Miller, and John Murphy had arrived at her door shortly after the phone conversation, and she couldn’t believe what they had to say. Their investigation showed that Jasper had gotten involved in some kind of money laundering scheme with a few of the big drug lords in Polis. They had photo evidence of Jasper with sinister-looking people he shouldn’t have known at all, but Raven knew something was wrong, adamant that even _if_ it were all true, it was because they’d forced Jasper to do some kind of tech crimes for them. He knew a lot about that because of his background, but that didn’t mean that _Jasper_ was a criminal. 

They’ve been asking her questions for over an hour when her phone interrupts them. Agent Kane had already told her that they had also sent a few agents over to Monty’s house, believing that if Jasper were to contact anyone, it would be Raven or Monty. Raven knew if they were sending DEA agents to her and Monty, for something like Jasper _missing_... Well, it couldn’t be good. 

Agent Kane nods, telling her to pick up the phone, and she tries to remember the tips he had reviewed with her when she gave permission for them to record any incoming calls. Her cellphone has been routed through a tiny speaker in the kitchen so all the agents can listen in, and she knows the call is also being traced. 

“Raven?” The voice on the other line sounds frantic, tearful and borderline hysterical, and Raven’s stomach sinks. 

“Jasper! I’ve been so worried! We’ve been looking everywhere! Where _are_ you?”

“Raven, I- I’ve gotten into a lot of trouble. I need your help. I’m sorry! So sorry! I didn’t know what to do! They’re making me call you, I need-”

His words are cut off, a loud shout is heard, and her heartbeat sounds like thunder in her ears. The three agents in her kitchen are staring at her, and the one who said his name was Murphy motions her over from her spot near the fridge. He meets her halfway, gently taking her arm to lead her toward her couch, and she almost falls onto it because her knees feel weak. He sits down next to her, and she can see the other two men are watching a laptop screen propped on her breakfast bar carefully, briefly making her wonder if they’re close to being able to locate Jasper. 

Another voice gets on the line. “Your friend Jasper got in over his head. He gave us your name, said you could hack some files for us. If you don’t do what we say, and exactly the way we say it, he’ll be dead by tomorrow. Are you alone right now?”

Agent Murphy squeezes her wrist, a small notepad balanced on his thigh as he hurriedly scratches on it before holding it up about twelve inches from her face, his head solemnly shaking in the negative. 

_SAY NO, NOT ALONE_

Marcus Kane holds up a larger sheet of paper so quickly he must have already had it written out. 

_SAY YOU’RE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND_

“Nnn-no, I’m not alone right now,” Raven sputters, not having to fake any of the anxiety spiking through her system. “My boyfriend is with me.”

“We’re sending someone to pick you both up. Go outside and sit on the stairs outside your building. A silver SUV will pull up and you’ll get in. Don’t ask questions. If you call the police, you’ll never see your friend again.”

The man hangs up abruptly after barking out the orders, and Raven’s hand shakes as she ends the call. 

Agent Kane picks up a coffee mug from her dish rack, filling it up at the sink, and he brings her water as she tries to control her tears. 

“It’s going to be okay, Raven. You were very, very smart to call me for advice. Now we know what they’re planning and they don’t know we’re already involved.”

“What happens next?” She asks, wiping her eyes and taking a few sips of the cool water, wanting to focus on how to save Jasper. 

“When you aren’t downstairs waiting, someone will probably come up to break into your apartment, looking for you. We can arrest them then.”

She wrinkles her forehead. “But if I’m not there, what if the car just leaves without me?”

“If they do, our agents will follow them.” 

A look passes between Kane and Agent Murphy, and Raven doesn’t miss it. 

“If I don’t go with them, maybe they won’t go back to the place that Jasper is being held. How will you know if that’s what happens? Did you trace them on the phone call? Do you already know where to go to find Jasper?”

It’s Agent Murphy who answers with a flash of regret in his eyes. “The call wasn’t long enough to pinpoint his location, but we have a general radius to search.”

“Won’t your odds go up for catching the people behind this if I do what they say, if I go with them? They’ll take me to Jasper, or even if they don’t they’ll take me _somewhere_ with bad guys, and then you can swarm in, rescue me and make them tell you how to get Jasper.”

Even to her own ears, her words sound desperate. 

“Raven,” Agent Kane says softly, “what you say is partially true. If you follow their instructions, they _will_ take you to a place where there will be criminal activity. Maybe Jasper will be there and maybe he won't. But going with them will put you in danger too. We can’t take that risk.”

“But that’s _not_ the only way, is it? Because why else would you have told me to say that I had a boyfriend here with me if me being taken wasn’t an option at all.” She shakes her head, determined. “No. I’ve been friends with Jasper since high school. I know he’s using drugs because he lost someone he loved, but that doesn’t make him bad. He’d never get involved with a criminal organization on purpose. I want to help him.”

“If you do this, Raven, you need to know the danger you could be in. We’d be going in blind.” Marcus Kane sounds resigned, but there’s also an eagerness about him, a sense of energy, and she knows it’s the anticipation that they might be able to crack one of their cases wide open. 

“Hurry up and explain it to me before the car gets here. And after I go, I’m going to need one of you to call my friend Monty and let him know what’s happening.”

* * *

Nine minutes later, she and Agent Murphy are sitting on the steps to her building as directed. No, that’s not quite right. She’s supposed to call him John Marshall now. As soon as she’d agreed to help, her apartment had become a flurry of activity. Agent Kane had explained that out of the three of them already there with her, Agent Murphy made the most sense to play her boyfriend, and he’d be going along with her to protect her. The two of them now have matching trackers in the lining of their shoes, so small that she was actually impressed. She fiddles with the hem of her floral-printed skirt, wishing there had been time to change. In all of her random fantasies about being a superhero, never once had she been stuck wearing a skirt. But after she had agreed to allow Agent Kane to come to her apartment and interview her, she’d felt like she needed to be taken seriously, wanted to look professional so that they’d understand and she wouldn’t just be written off as an overly-emotional woman who had a hunch things were going badly for her drug-addicted friend. It had made sense in the moment, but after having met the DEA agents, she knew they had never dismissed her concerns. 

She sneaks a peek at her new partner. They have a brief backstory about their relationship in case they’re asked any questions, and the hope is that if Jasper is there and sees her, he’ll know not to reveal the ruse. Agent Murphy - no, _John_ \- had assured her that the alias he was using with her had a complete computer history and that his claims of living in Polis and working for a local sports team as a physical therapist would be legitimate in every way that mattered. 

Agent Kane had pulled Agent Murphy aside for a private conversation almost as soon as she'd agreed to do this, and the knot in her stomach had strangely lightened a little when Agent Miller, who was helping to prep her story, said that her soon-to-be-pretend boyfriend was single in his everyday life. Not that it mattered, but they _were_ supposed to make whoever took them believe that they were a couple, and if she had known he was married, her acting skills might not be that great. Agent Miller had also teased that Agent Murphy had more aliases as an undercover agent than anyone else on their team, but that he’d never mixed up any of them, and that Raven would be in good hands with him. She knew he was trying to help lessen her tension, but even so - as scary as it all was, she did feel secure that they all wouldn’t let anything happen to her. 

Luckily, she wasn’t supposed to lie about anything herself, other than that she had recently met John on a dating app and they’d been out a few times. She even knew the descriptions of the dates they’d supposedly gone on, though it was all rather vague. They didn’t want her to forget anything so they kept it simple. Kane had instructed them to leave their phones in her apartment so they wouldn’t be taken and searched, and even though Raven knew Agent Miller and Agent Kane were watching them from her windows, along with a team already in place and set to discreetly follow them, she was nervous, not knowing what would come next. 

John scoots closer to her, reaching out to take her hand in his. It feels nice. Reassuring and warm. Kind of describes him overall, really.

“You’re doing something very brave for your friend,” he says, his voice low and his body turned towards her. But she can tell his eyes are scanning up and down the street, on alert for anything unusual. “Like Kane said, once we get there, you go along with anything they want you to hack. Try to do it a little slowly if you can, but if you can’t, just do as they say.”

Agent Kane had asked her a barrage of questions about her hacking skills, and she thinks she satisfied them even though time was short. Not that she really planned on confessing her abilities to law enforcement, but the thing was... If she had ever wanted a life of crime, she’d probably be right up there with the big name hackers who’d created some of the worst computer viruses the world had seen. If it existed, she could hack it. Not that she _would_. 

“Showtime,” John leans in, and the warmth of his body is pleasant, another form of comfort as her nerves begin to churn. “Don’t let go of my hand unless they force you to.”

He didn’t have to worry about that. She wasn’t about to release him. 

* * *

They’re in the car for what she thinks might be a half hour. The silver SUV had black-tinted windows, and there was a man waiting in the backseat for them. They’d roughly had blindfolds pulled over their eyes and the same calloused hands had patted them down. Maybe Raven had watched too much TV, but she was weirdly reassured they didn’t want her to see anything. Maybe the intent was not to kill them if they didn’t know where they were going. 

Someone asks John a lot of questions. His name, his birthday, about his job. He’s steady with his responses, telling them whatever they want to know. There are a few questions about when Raven and John were supposed to have met. They don’t ask _her_ anything. They probably already know everything once Jasper told them her name. The realization doesn’t feel good. 

She can feel the bright light of the outside sun even through the blindfold when she’s yanked out of the car, stumbling since it’s hard to keep her balance without being able to see. John helps keep her upright, his hand tightening his grip on hers so she doesn’t fall. They’re led down what feels like a long hallway or a huge room, a few doors opening off to her left sometimes in a creaky whine. Otherwise it’s quiet. She wonders if people are looking at them as they are ushered to wherever it is they’re being taken. 

Eventually a firm hand on her shoulder pushes her down to her knees onto the cold floor, her hair pulled painfully as the blindfold is tugged off. John never lets go of her hand, and when she opens her eyes, blinking rapidly with the harsh light of the overhead bulb, he’s the first thing she sees. He’s on his knees next to her, his back hunched like he’s intimidated. They warned her not to believe everything she sees, but to just act natural herself. 

“Stay here. Someone will come.” A tall, muscular man in a black t-shirt stands in front of them, and he flings their blindfolds onto one of the tables along the wall. He has tattoos all over his face, and this time it doesn’t feel encouraging at all that he’s letting them see him. 

“Don’t touch anything.” 

At that the man leaves, the door shutting soundly behind him. It’s quiet, but Raven picks up on the sound of a key turning in the lock. There’s a good twenty computer monitors set up in the room with them, screens ablaze and wiring everywhere, and Raven’s curious in spite of the dangerous circumstances. This room is set up for a very serious kind of hacking. 

“Are you okay?” John asks her. 

She nods brusquely. “Are you?”

He pulls her into an unexpected hug, using their nearness to stealthily whisper in her ear. “We’re on camera. Watch what you say.”

Expecting him to draw back after his warning, she’s surprised when he starts stroking the hair along the back of her head. Their experience so far feels surreal, her adrenaline high, and the calming touches do a lot to steady her hyperactive pulse. She leans into it, relaxing against his chest as she wraps her arms around his back. 

“Just do what they say, Raven.” John says it loud enough so that if they are being listened to, no one will miss it. “I don’t know if your friend is here or not, but if we cooperate, we’ll be fine. Just hack whatever they want and then we can go home.”

She knows he’s saying it for the benefit of whoever is watching, wanting to lull them into a false sense of security or something, but it sounds so sincere, and he’s hugging her tightly and running his hand over her head, and Jasper is in trouble and honestly so are they, and it all combines to overwhelm her. The tears that gather in her eyes are from worry and stress for her friend, for herself, for John even. It hits her that they’ve literally walked into the lion’s den. Thank god they told her that doing what comes naturally is the right tactic to take, because she can’t stop the tears from running down her face, or the slight tremors that begin to wrack her body. 

“Hey, hey.” John sets her back from him, just a little so he can look at her. “I know you’re scared. I’m right here with you.”

Sniffing, she swipes at her cheeks, and she’s about to snuggle into his chest again when the door opens, taking both of their attention, though John pulls her into his side as they continue to sit on the floor. 

Another man, this one elegant and sleek, dressed in a suit that Raven bets is expensive, waves a clipboard in front of her. His expression is cruel. “Your friend assures us you can handle this. I don’t want to be disappointed. Do what this says, and if it goes through, maybe you’ll get to go home.”

She extends her hand, reaching tentatively for the clipboard, and the man passes it to her after he stares at her for a few moments. Then the man turns towards the door, speaking to someone just outside. 

“Set her up in here. Keep him on the floor, and if she doesn’t cooperate, take it out on the boyfriend.” He looks back at them, and Raven tries hard not to look as afraid as she’s feeling. “You have an hour to get this done.”

He leaves the room, and the other man, the one with the tattoos all over his face, comes inside to replace him. There’s a gun in his shoulder holster, and a knife sheath strapped to his thigh. He looks more than dangerous, almost unhinged. 

“Read it over and get to it,” he demands, kicking at one of the chairs next to him as he indicates Raven should be seated. “Don’t disappoint Mr. Wallace, and I won’t have to get involved.”

John squeezes her shoulder in encouragement, and even though her legs are shaky as she stands, having him with her gives her strength. 

* * *

It takes her thirty-two minutes to hack into the international bank accounts, taking extreme care to hide all of her steps so that she remains invisible to every security protocol she bumps into. Evasion is key to rescuing Jasper, but she does her best to commit as much of the process to memory that she can. It’s slower than she could’ve done it, but when she’d read over what they wanted, she knew it was also a test. It wouldn’t take a good hacker an hour to get in, but she also wanted to buy time for Agent Kane’s team. They’d told her that depending on where they were taken and how large the facility was, they would need to set up a perimeter, determine if they could locate Jasper, scout out security and come up with a plan to rescue them. It would take time, and she and John’s job was primarily to cooperate, but also draw things out where they could. 

Raven tells the man with the face tattoos that she’s done, and he gets up from his own chair for the first time since he came into the room. John’s been unmoving on the floor as well, at least from what she could tell with her back to him as she worked. 

“Don’t touch anything,” the henchman grunts again, opening the door, and then the tension in the room drops dramatically when she and John are alone again. 

She sinks down to the floor next to him, a groan escaping her throat in sheer relief that she’s conquered the first hurdle. 

“You did great,” he tells her, and she doesn’t care that they’ve just met, that this is his job and she’s another civilian he’s supposed to protect and nothing more. She felt safe in his arms earlier, and she wants that again. Nobody can blame her for that in the face of all this, can they? Fuck it, she doesn’t care, so she drops her forehead to his shoulder and lets out a shuddering breath as she leans into him. 

As she hoped, his arms encircle her once more, and with her eyes closed and his warm body to rest against, it’s easy to imagine she’s somewhere else, the possibility of harm far away. John even smells calming, and it feels like such a long time since anyone has held her like this, allowed her to be needy. She won’t be sad about it though, simply wants to enjoy what she has in the moment. His fingers make lazy trails up and down her back, the tightness and stress in her body loosening with the gentle motions. The stray thought that she could stay like this for hours flits through her mind, and as strange as their circumstances are, Raven knows she has to find a way to thank John when this is over, to tell him that being scared felt bearable with her hand in his. 

* * *

Things feel different as soon as the henchman with tattoos comes back - something in the way he sneers at them puts Raven even more on guard, the potential threat made all the more likely when John maneuvers his body in front of her when they pull apart at the intrusion. 

“Seems like we’ve got ourselves a little problem,” Tattoo Face taunts, fingering the knife at his thigh as he pulls a chair out to block the door and settles into it. “Since it looks like we’re gonna get a bit more familiar with each other, you can call me McCreary. Now, Mr. Wallace is a reasonable man, and he appreciates that you’ve gotten through the first steps of our hacking adventure. You do know what you’re doing, and that’s mighty lucky for both of you. We’re taking a short break while we wait for all that god damned money to be rerouted without setting off red flags, and then we can move on to the last step.”

McCreary smiles wickedly. “But I’m not without initiative myself. I just had a chat with your pal, Jasper. And he says that whoever is with you must be your boyfriend if that’s who you said it was, but come to find out, Jasper hasn’t ever heard of the name John Marshall and doesn’t know jack shit about you. Why do you think that is?”

The brief flare of hope she felt when McCreary insinuated that Jasper was nearby fades as he continues his explanation. No, Jasper would have no idea she had a boyfriend, because it wasn’t true. He certainly wouldn’t be able to fake knowledge of a name, even if Jasper did suspect that he should go along with the ploy. Her mouth opens, searching for something to say, but John beats her to it. 

“Like I told the guy in the car, we haven’t been dating long,” John explains. “I haven’t met her friends yet. And from what Raven’s told me, Jasper isn’t exactly coherent lately, what with all the drugs he’s been doing.”

It’s a decent explanation, and McCreary grins for a moment right before he unexpectedly strikes. His arm whips out, fist colliding with John’s jaw, sending his head snapping to the side. 

“That’s a good answer, pretty boy. No way I can refute it, now is there? Especially because I’ve been feeding Jasper some pretty hard shit that probably _has_ affected his memory.” McCreary chuckles, leaning back in the chair. 

Raven doesn’t know what to do, uncertain if she should say anything even though her heart is hammering beneath her ribs, a gasp of shock escaping her lips. John doesn’t look like he’s suffering, but there’s a harder glint in his eyes now, she can see it, and he turns back to face McCreary almost like he’s unimpressed. 

“Guess we’re at an impasse then.”

That doesn’t sound like the best thing to say to the guy with the gun and knife who’s blocking their escape route, but to her surprise McCreary laughs. 

“And a mouth on you, too.” McCreary tilts his head, his eyes raking over her whole body, and she feels dirty from the perusal. “We’ve got a wait ahead of us, so what say we have some fun? Maybe there is a way you can convince me you’re her boyfriend and not some cop. Kiss her.”

It’s a struggle not to show any physical response to the abrupt order. She makes eye contact with John immediately, hoping he can discern that she doesn’t know what to do, how to react, and maybe even see the panic that’s building within her as she realizes just how vulnerable they are to McCreary’s whims while they’re stuck in the small room with him and his weapons. 

They’re already both sitting on the cold industrial floor, but John had adjusted his body to slip in front of her when McCreary came inside, so now when he turns to fully face her, his back is on an angle to McCreary and John takes advantage, letting his face soften as he mouths a clear “it’s okay” at her. They’re going to do it then; he’s going to kiss her. 

There’s no time to feel awkward, to anticipate what to do, because a second later his hand slips up to her cheek, cradling her jaw, and he leans in, his mouth resting gently on hers for a few riotous heartbeats before he takes it further, skipping the slow exploration of a first kiss and going right to possessive and intimate. Her hand darts out, fisting the front of his shirt for balance, her body inundated with sensation. John’s other hand lightly wraps around her arm just below her shoulder, and his fingers tighten when she begins to participate more fully. This kiss is a shock in more ways than one, and when he slightly pulls back from her, his teeth grazing her bottom lip as the kiss comes to an end, her face likely reveals both the confusion and the arousal that she’s feeling. 

She has to concentrate in order to regulate her breathing, her eyes darting to the floor because she can’t look at him, embarrassed and flustered that she’d liked it, liked kissing him even though it had been forced upon them. She can still feel the ghost of his body where he’d been pressed against her, and she has the insane thought that if they do that again, next time she wants to get closer, wants to explore him with her hands like she just did with her tongue.

“Alright,” McCreary’s voice intrudes on her thoughts, “I gotta tell ya, I _am_ starting to believe you. But we’ve still got some time to kill while we wait on that money, and I really don’t like to be bored. You don’t want me to be bored either, if you get what I mean.” He pulls out the long knife from its sheath along his thigh. It’s sharp and deadly. “If you really want to convince me, put on a real show and fuck her.”

“No.”

John’s instant refusal has McCreary bounding out of his chair towards him, the long knife pressing so tight against John’s neck that a trail of blood starts to well up and spill down his skin, and this time Raven does cry out. 

“No! Stop, stop! Don’t hurt him!”

She’s terrified, and it doesn’t matter that John’s expression is telling her not to interfere. It’s _her_ fault he’s here, her fault that he has to protect her, her fault he’s making himself the target of McCreary’s insanity. Jasper’s here somewhere, and who knows what’s being done to him, but she can’t get to him, can’t save him yet, maybe not at all. Her choice to do this is what put John in danger, and it doesn’t matter what the consequences are now - she’s going to protect him in any way she can. 

McCreary steps back, just far enough to aim a solid kick to John’s gut, and the undercover agent slumps forward with a loud grunt, his breathing labored. Watching it happen while she can’t do anything to stop it only makes her more determined, more desperate to keep him safe. 

“If you don’t want me to kill him, you better get to it.” The vile man returns to his chair as Raven scrambles the foot or so across the floor to John. 

“No, Raven,” he rasps, “we don’t have to do this.”

“I won’t let you be treated like some kind of punching bag,” she whispers. “It’s okay.” 

Grabbing his hand, she risks a brief glance at McCreary. If she moves a little closer, John’s body will hide what she’s doing. Pushing softly on his knee, she encourages him to sit flat with his legs stretched out in front of him. His forehead creases as he tries to figure out what she’s up to, and as she quickly sits on his lap, her thighs on either side of his hips as her skirt rucks up between them, she taps on the watch on his wrist, hidden between their two bodies. Maybe they’ll get lucky and they can run out some time. 

He understands instantly, and his blue eyes search hers, wanting to know if she means this. There’s a jumble of conflicting feelings inside her because of this fucked up situation, but there’s not a single part of her that doesn’t _want_ to be kissing him again. She just wishes the circumstances were different. She’d tell him so, if they weren’t being watched, but she doesn’t want to think about that, doesn’t want to think at all. And the quickest way to make that happen is right in front of her. 

This time she’s the one who initiates, resting her hands on his shoulders as she tilts her chin up. This kiss is slower, more hesitant like he’s trying to figure out if she’s sure about this choice. Raven glides her hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him more firmly towards her as she slips her tongue between his lips. She is sure. 

The excitement that burned brightly between them before only grows, spreading out inside her until she’s practically vibrating with the pleasure of it. Kissing John feels like something her body is made to do, no uncertainty about where to put her hands or if she’s being too aggressive. There’s only the satisfying thought of ‘yes, more, this’ thrumming through her brain, but even that gets wiped away when John’s palm at the base of her back urges her closer and she feels the outline of his hard erection against her thigh. Fuck, it feels amazing, and she squirms over his lap so she can brush against it again. John growls against her mouth, his hands moving to her hips to pull her down hard as he gives in and grinds against her, but it only lasts a perfect instant before his fingers loosen and he lifts her slightly backwards, away from where she wants to be. He gentles the kiss too, and the sting of frustration has her whining in her throat, her fingernails scratching into the hair behind his ears. 

A scraping sound comes from the area of the room that McCreary occupies, but Raven keeps her eyes shut, refusing to look. She can feel herself tense up, and a moment later John’s hand skates along her side, cupping her breast over her shirt as his thumb teases her nipple into an even harder peak. It’s like fireworks go off behind her eyelids, the noise and presence of McCreary forgotten again as she sighs into John’s mouth in utter surrender. 

Raven forgets about everything as they kiss, about why they’re here and what they’re supposed to be doing, no idea how much time is passing as her need builds. After both of John’s hands find their way to her breasts, she grabs onto his fingers, deliberately tugging his hands down and then up again, this time under her shirt. She desperately needs his hands on her skin, wants the hot burn of his touch where she can _feel_ it. There’s no reluctance from him now, and it only takes a few moments for him to push the lace cups of her bra under her breasts so the material is out of his way. It’s bliss to have his rough hands against her, like she knew it would be, and she nips at his bottom lip, sinking her teeth in just enough to make him tug harder at her nipples. Fuck, that’s so good. 

So good she’s compelled to take it further. She’s wet and throbbing between her legs, more turned on than she has any right to be, adrenaline spiking through her blood. It’s the only explanation for why she loses her mind completely, why she drags one of John’s hands down her stomach and under her skirt to the hot core of her that demands his attention. He presses his palm against her over her underwear, breaking their ongoing kiss as his mouth sweeps over her cheek and down to her ear. His teeth are sharp on her earlobe, his voice low and husky with desire. 

“Fuck, Raven,” he breathes, and she answers him by rolling her hips, the delicious friction of his fingers almost enough to set her off. Almost, but not quite. She guides his hand under the edge of her panties, the first pass of his fingers through her slick making her moan. His mouth finds hers again, muffling the uncontrollable noises that want to slip past her lips as he explores her slippery folds. When one long finger finally slides inside her, she feels like she’s going to explode, so much pressure and heat and need driving her hips to rut against him. His other arm wraps tight around her waist, urging her on, and it’s only a few deep plunges and a tease over her clit that has her pulsing around him, overcome with a fierce orgasm. 

John tucks her head into the curve of his neck, hand slowly stroking her hair like before as she shivers on top of him. Gradually the awareness of where they are, what they’re doing - and worse, who’s been watching - comes back to her. She realizes that John has been shielding her from most of McCreary’s stare as she tries to curl into him further, making herself as small as possible. His hand is sticky on the back of her thigh, and the insistent bulge of his erection hasn’t lessened. 

She should feel mortified, maybe. Embarrassed. Except she doesn’t. Now that she can think again, she’s still scared, for herself and for him and for Jasper, but she can’t regret what just happened. It bought them some time maybe, like she hoped, but it was so much more than that and all she wants to do is pick it apart, examine and analyze it in her head until she figures it out. And then do it again. Just to be sure.

There will be no time for that though, not when McCreary starts to loudly clap from his place by the door. 

“Well, alrighty then!” he drawls sarcastically. “Not exactly what I was looking for, but it got the job done, didn’t it? For her anyway.” He laughs cruelly. “I guess maybe you _are_ her boyfriend.”

John’s eyes watch carefully as McCreary stands, but he doesn’t come near them, only steps over to one of the computer consoles and speaks into an intercom next to the monitor. “We good to go in here?”

“McCreary!” The response is full of static, loud and somehow chaotic. “Comms are down, get your ass up here to Cage, _now_! We’ve got a situation!”

The tattooed man barely spares them a glance, rushing over to the door and almost throwing the chair out of the way before he hurriedly exits, but he doesn’t forget to lock them in, the sound clear to Raven’s ears even as she feels shocked at the turn of events that have just happened. Could the DEA be making their move? Are Agents Kane and Miller even now in the building, searching for them?

“Shit. Raven, that was…” John shakes his head as she forces herself to meet his eyes. “I’ve never crossed that kind of line before. Ever. I don’t know what I was thinking, I’m-”

“No!” she interrupts. “Don’t say you’re sorry.” 

It’s awkward between them. She should have expected it but nothing about today has been anything she could have anticipated. Her thighs are a little sore, still straddling his lap as she is, and she tries to shift backwards, to give them both some physical space but she grazes against his cock again and in the instant her eyes lock on his, heat flares between them once more. 

“What the hell,” he mutters, just before his lips hungrily latch on to hers in a kiss that leaves her breathless and with no doubt that none of this was an act for either one of them. She’s almost shaking with lust when he pulls away, his hand tangled in her hair as she watches him through dazed eyes. 

“They’re going to get us out of here soon,” John says. “They’ll find Jasper, and he’ll go to the hospital or to the precinct, but either way he’ll be taken care of and safe. And in a minute you’re going to get up and write down as many of those bank router numbers that you can remember. Kane might want you to come in with us too, get interviewed right away.” He slips his hands back under her shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere he touches, and he lingers as he gently nestles her breasts back inside her bra. When he’s finished, he smooths the fabric of her shirt before looking back at her, the desire obvious in his light blue eyes. 

“And after that’s all done, no matter what time it is, I’m going to drive you back to your apartment. And unless you tell me no, I’m going to fuck you senseless until we figure out what this is.”

Oh, thank god. She licks her lips. “I’m not going to tell you no.”

She’s going to be thinking about the wicked way he grins at her for hours, she’s sure of it. At least until he can once again make her not think at all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hopeful and nervous about the season but OMG NEW CONTENT IS ALMOST HERE! As always I love hearing your feedback if you like what you've read. Stay sane & healthy!


End file.
